


doing my head in

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Tony Stark, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: If he suffocated between Toni’s legs, Steve would die a happy man.kinktober day 8: face-sitting





	doing my head in

**Author's Note:**

> okay lmao i think this is at the right time. also I love genderswap so i'm gonna keep writing it. be prepared.

If he suffocated between Toni’s legs, Steve would die a happy man. There was just something about her, something about the way she moaned and twitched and writhed that satiated a primal, hungry part of Steve that he didn’t want to acknowledge even existed. Plus she tasted so good; oh, and all that sticky wetness would drip down his chin sometimes. That’s how wet Toni gets. And her little bush was so cute. And fuck if he didn’t love the way she reacted when he sucked on her clit; she would jerk and cry out and even _kick, _but she couldn’t help herself and Steve loved it. He loved seeing Mrs. Three C’s, Toni Stark, out of her mind with pleasure, feeling so good she drooled with it, and the best way to achieve that was to let her saddle on up, sit on his face, and fuck his mouth until she didn’t think she could come again. And then make her come again.

That’s how they spend most date nights.

They go out, eat some fancy Thai food, get photographed by a few paparazzo, nothing serious. When Toni is alone a crowd of them will follow her, but if Steve is around they’re immediately too intimidated and will fan out. Steve is glad that there aren’t that many of them on this particular night; it’s nice out, and it might be the last evening of good weather for a while. He wants to walk through the park with Toni, watch the setting sun play with the colors in her hair. He wants to watch her eyes glaze over in anticipation of what’s in store for her later that night. So he tugs her wrist and they walk the few blocks to the nearest park. She’s in a pair of fitted trousers that hug her ass nicely, and Steve inserts his hand in her back pocket.

“Oh they’ll _love_ that,” she snorts meanly, but still squirms her way deeper into the fold of his arm. Steve rolls his eyes. It’s nice to just chat with Toni sometimes, they don’t get to do it very often. They talk about any and everything under the sun; TV shows they’re watching, books they’ve read, house gossip. He’s happy they get to do this. When they first met, Steve will admit, he was a bit hostile and they certainly got off on the wrong foot. After getting to know her better, Steve found that Toni is just _Toni_. She can be so infuriating, seemingly so thoughtless and immature, to the point where you almost want to knock her down a peg, but that’s not who she is. Toni is loyal to a fault, so smart it makes your brain hurt, and secretly sweeter than honey if you manage to claw past her hard exterior. Steve is absolutely whipped, and he’s sure anyone that’s looking can tell.

By the time they circle back towards the Tower, the sun has set and they’re left in the cool blue dark of twilight. Steve gives Toni, who has worse circulation than anyone Steve has ever known (including himself in 1940), his jacket and they quietly make their way back home. The lobby is closed for business and security waves them through silently.

As soon as the doors of the private elevator close, Steve and Toni are all over each other. She wore her hair down for once, the loose waves fall around her shoulders, and Steve can’t help but brush her bangs from her face before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. Toni has never been patient, however, and grabs his other hand so that she may place it back in her pocket, encouraging him to grab onto her. Steve laughs into the kiss now, nipping on her plush bottom lip as he pulls away, and then dipping his head again so that he can lick into the wet, warmth of her mouth. Toni bounces up onto her toes and secures her two hands firmly in the short blond locks at the back of Steve’s head, messing up the product she taught him to use. Her hands wander over his biceps, to his pants, where she untucks his shirt and slips her small hands underneath, and then she strokes up to his chest. Steve groans at the feeling, pulls her closer with the hand in her pocket and the other on he back of her neck. He kisses her over and over, an occasional quick peck, and then hard presses of need until she’s bent nearly backwards with the force.

The elevator finally dings as they reach the penthouse and Toni pulls away with a gasp, breathing deeply and tugging Steve towards the bedroom, “What’re you tryin’ to do, slugger? Kill me?” she pants. Steve just shakes his head fondly, letting himself be led through the dark apartment.

In the bedroom JARVIS dials up the lights and Steve pulls Toni back into another searing kiss. She goes limp in his arms like she sometimes does, arms hanging down at her sides as Steve envelopes her. First his hands frame her face, and then his arms are wrapped around her midriff, and then he’s lifting gently, so that he can toss her on the bed. Toni squeaks in surprise when she lands on her back.

“Not tryin’ to kill ya, sweet thing,” he laughs, knee walking up the bed towards her. Toni is already unbuttoning her shirt, slipping it over her shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. She lies back just as Steve reaches her and he crawls over her slim, prone form.

“But if I die along the way?” she asks breathily as one of Steve’s huge hands brushes over the slight swell of her breast, cupping over her bra.

He murmurs, “Hopefully you experience a little death,” and mouths at her neck, placing messy kisses there.

“Do your worst,” she chuckles. Steve doesn’t reply, just unbuttons her pants and slides them down her shapely, tan legs. A lot of people don’t realize this, but the suit is incredibly heavy, and Toni has to stay in pretty good shape to maneuver it the way she does. She’s muscular from heavy lifting and metal work as well, and it’s evident as he sucks at her thigh and licks at her belly button. Toni is quiet in a way that’s generally uncharacteristic of her, except that she always gets like this right before. She shakes slightly, quivers in sweet anticipation as Steve noses around her panties (thin, silky, light pink, perfect on her skin), arranges her legs so that he can kiss a bruise into her hamstring, rubs his thumbs over her nipples without removing her bra further than sliding it down her body.

Toni would never admit it, but this is like a treat for her. She sucks dick like a champ, has basically no gag reflex, and relishes showing off all the tricks she knows. She’ll look up at Steve, her amber eyes glinting with mischief as she laves at the head of his dick, coaxing precome out of his slit, and smile like she’s really getting a kick out of it. He’s had her fuck herself on toys while she sucks him off, making herself come with no help from him at all. Steve has it on good authority that Toni absolutely loves giving oral. But more than anything she likes receiving it. Toni sees giving head as a favor, a demonstration of devotion, something she does for Steve to relax him and make him happy, and the idea that someone would do that for her is not one Toni likes to dwell on. She could teach a course in self-flagellation, and that’s coming from a World War II era Catholic; Toni doesn’t think anyone would want to do something for her for the sole sake of making her happy. But she loves having Steve’s tongue on her, she loves the shivery feeling he gives her when he slides a finger or two into her hole. She loves the noises he makes too, loves that he could stay down there for hours, and that he can hold his breath longer than the average person. Steve just gives so much when he goes down on her, and Steve knows that it’s for these reason that she rarely asks for it or even suggests it. If he goes down on her before sex, that’s one thing, but it’s a whole different situation if he spreads her out with the sole intention of making her come with his mouth until she’s walking funny. What’s even scarier for her is when he has her sit on his face; and that’s why they reserve it for date night. That way Toni knows, without a single doubt, that she’s getting treated and she doesn’t have to ask or feel selfish. She knows Steve will be so good to her, will go to town on her and even grab her a nice big glass of wine between rounds.

So when Steve drags her panties off, pushes her legs apart and peers at her soaking cunt Toni just shudders, moans and waits for him to say, “C’mon, sweet thing, I want you on top.” He shucks off his shirt, pops the fly of his pants and rolls onto his back. Toni enthusiastically moves to swing one leg over his head, plants her knees firmly in the soft mattress, and grips the headboard. They’ve had so many date nights like this that the routine is very familiar, but still arousing and intoxicating.

As soon as Toni is in place, Steve rests his big hands on her hips, and gives her a squeeze. Toni is always trying to direct in the bedroom, trying to be as sexy as possible and put on a show for Steve, but he doesn’t need that. He wants her to let go, give herself over to pleasure, and this is the best way to get her to do so. She looks down at him and gives a tentative smile.

“I’m ready,” she says quietly. She has a look of hesitant excitement on her face, her brown eyes are clouded with the promise of sex, and she pinches and pulls one perfect nipple between her fingers. 

“Oh good,” Steve breathes. Nosing past the neat curls of her pubic hair, Steve buries his face in her cunt. She’s so wet already, like always. Steve slowly licks the lips of her pussy, gone fat with arousal, just running the tip of his tongue over her sensitive skin. Toni gasps quietly, holding her breath and clenching one hand into a fist. She always gets so worked up and it’s so fucking cute that Steve can’t help but smile as he sucks her labia into his mouth, one and then the other. Toni whimpers. It’s such a great tease because both of them know that this isn’t about his skill or the mood or anything like that. This is just about Tony. Steve’s cock is slowly stiffening in his briefs but he ignores this in favor of giving her all of his attention. He opens his mouth wide and licks around her slick opening, feeling Toni’s poor, empty pussy clench in anticipation as he continues his ministrations. Toni is still quiet up above him, but her eyes are drifting closed as she starts to lose herself. She moves her hand to his hair.

“Baby,” she sighs, starting to grind her hips in a slow circle. Steve sticks his tongue out when she does this, just holds still while she takes that pleasure from him, “Baby, your _mouth_,” she moans. It’s the sweetest noise, high and fine and needy in a way that Toni would generally not allow.

Steve licks and sucks around her folds, reveling in the feeling of wetness dripping into his mouth and over his chin. Toni leaks like a goddamn faucet sometimes; Steve loudly slurps, lapping up the saliva and juices from her pussy before unceremoniously spitting all that wetness back onto her cunt. He repeats the process twice more, getting Toni soaking wet. Her lips are perfectly waxed and glisten so prettily. She gasps and bites at her lips, digs her nails into Steve’s skull when he does something right. She loves it when he points his tongue and licks over the opening of her hole, not diving in just yet, but tasting her there. Steve moans as he licks back over her, savoring the taste and the familiar musk of her skin.

Finally, for her at least, Steve stops avoiding her clit. He licks at it, just flattens his tongue and slowly licks over the bundle of nerves a handful of times, applying a decent amount of pressure. Her reactions grow bolder each time. First, Toni clenches her hand into a fist in his hair. Then, she lets out a noise like she’s been sucker punched, all the air leaving her body. And after that she jerks, her whole body jolting into the sensation, like she’s chasing that pleasure. Her best reaction though, the one that gets Steve’s cock throbbing and dribbling out precome already, making his brain go foggy with lust, is when her eyes fly open and she looks down at Steve and her mouth is parted on a silent moan. Toni looks shocked, like she can’t believe it feels this good, and her thighs tense up, her muscles bunching as if she’s planning on springing into action. She goes totally still instead.

“_Steve_, sweetheart, put your _face_ in it baby, put your face in it,” she groans, yanking Steve’s head abruptly off of the mattress towards her slickness, “Please baby, suck on my clit, suck on it, suck.” And then she breaks and starts fucking Steve’s mouth. He gets his lips around her clit, swirls around the nub with his tongue and giving her quick, gentle sucks. Toni grabs Steve’s hair in both hands and thrusts her hips quickly, grinding down on Steve’s mouth fast and hard. It kind of hurts his nose, but Steve doesn’t complain, just lets her go to town. Toni is so fucking hot like this, panting and groaning, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her hair curling at the ends as the room heats up. Steve rests his hand on her ass to feel how she flexes, the muscles working powerfully as she uses him. Steve eventually moves his hand to his prick, rubbing the heel of his palm over himself and groaning at the friction. He’s beyond keyed up, his balls already tightening and his cockhead leaking copiously. Steve’s pretty sure he could come from listening to Toni’s noises alone. Her voice goes so whiny, like she’s about to cry because it feels so good, and she lets out a constant stream of filthy language that makes lust stir Steve’s insides.

“Motherfucking Christ,” Toni spits, “I’m gonna come so hard—I’m gonna come on your face—fuck, your gorgeous fucking face. Baby, goddamn, goddamn, suck on it like that,” and she continues on like that, fucking her clit at the perfect angle to light herself up. Steve loves being used like this by Toni, he loves watching her take what she needs like this. She gets so—so fucking riled up, is all, and she can’t be tamed. It’s like watching her unravel or strip.

Soon enough Toni is thrusting so hard that the bed shakes and when she lets out a frustrated growl, clenches her toes hard and squeezes Steve’s head between her thighs they look each other in the eyes and Toni sobs, “Oh _Steve_, Stevie baby taste it, taste it,” as she comes. There’s a rush of liquid as Toni’s cunt clenches and unclenches repeatedly; he can feel the slight flexing on his chin. Toni is immobilized, her muscles going marble hard as he suckles at her clit until she pushes on his forehead and whines, “_Hnngh_.”

Toni kneels up and gives Steve some room to breathe. Her chest is heaving and sweat trickles down her spine, Steve can feel it pooling at the small of her back. He smiles up at her.

“Yum,” he laughs breathlessly. Toni rolls her eyes good-naturedly and as a distraction for the both of them, leans backwards to run her own hand over Steve’s dick. He hisses; he’s so hard he’d probably pop as soon as he felt her bare skin.

“Is that a StarkPhone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” she asks lasciviously when her breathing slows. Steve groans, but still smiles at her fondly.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” he chuckles, “Now, hands and knees baby, wanna have your come all over my face.”

Toni shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Steve knows better. This is her favorite, when he’s under her like this. She humps his face like a fucking pillow, grinding her clit over his lips and tongue aggressively, and it’s easier for him to get his fingers inside of her this way. As Toni lowers herself onto her forearms, Steve pinches her ass cheek and she yelps. He hears Toni gulp too before he wraps his arms around her waist, tugging her down onto his face and keeping her in the unbreakable steel grip of his arms. Once again, Steve nudges her pubic hair (that’s now sticky with her release and his saliva) aside, and begins the dedicated work of laving his tongue up and down across her entire pussy. He starts at her perineum and licks up to her clit, which he flicks his tongue over a few times before starting over. Soon, Toni starts thrusting her hips to match his movements, allowing Steve to control the pace.

When Steve senses that Toni is getting desperate, he changes his techniques. Stiffening his tongue, he licks around her opening the way she likes. Toni’s in the perfect position to shift her hips just so, allowing his tongue to slip inside of her briefly. With each pass he makes, Toni moves so that she can feel the slight weight of his tongue in her cunt, spreading her just so, tasting her insides. With each thrust Toni shudders and groans, and her right leg twitches involuntarily.

“I’m close already,” she mutters. Steve takes that as his cue to stop trying and let her have her way. He licks a small circle around her clit before sucking it into her mouth. Toni grunts and thrusts her hips forward only to keep them where they are. She keeps her movements small and tight, grinding in a hard figure 8. Her right leg shakes harder, like she’s having a muscle spasm. “I’m so motherfucking _close_. Your mouth is so perfect honey, you eat pussy like a fucking champion.”

Toni keeps at it for a few minutes, pausing only to choke on her spit, stretch her right leg out straight while it quivers and trembles, and scream into a pillow. Steve groans as her movements grow more frantic, and suddenly she’s bouncing on his face, riding him as if she were riding his cock. He grabs the globes of her ass cheeks, pressing her closer. His nose actually does hurt at this point, but then Toni is really, really wailing into the pillow and she goes stiff all over (except for her shaking right leg) and comes. Before she can truly recover though, Steve reaches up to quickly insert two of his fingers inside of her quaking pink pussy.

“Holy fucking _god_,” Toni screams then, and neither of them stop for a second. Steve knows there are probably tears in her eyes, because every one of her breaths sounds like a chest wracking sob, but he fucks his fingers in and out of her furiously. Crooking his fingers, he rubs them up against the soft fleshy wall of her cunt, the perfect spot, the one that makes her pound her fists into the mattress in frustration. Her hips move quickly; she’s chasing another orgasm. Steve doesn’t let up, sticks his tongue out as she bucks back and forth over his mouth.

Mere minutes later, Toni whimpers, “_Steve_, you’re gonna make me come,” like it’s breaking her heart to say it, like she’s about to really fall apart. Her cunt is drooling all over his face and she tastes so fucking good. Steve is glad he hasn’t touched his cock because thinking about how easily he’ll slide past her swollen, soaking lips and inside her is the stuff of dreams. Toni’s knees tighten around his head and she just falls, suffocating him between her legs and the lovely folds of her pussy.

When she’s finished, Steve lifts her bodily off him. He arranges her so she’s lying on her back, comfortably propped up by the pillows, cradled by blankets. He leaves briefly to pour her a glass of wine. He lies down next to her, resting his head on her right thigh.

“Just let me know and I’ll get back at it,” he tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks. @starkbrncs on twitter and nataliabarncs on tumblr.


End file.
